It is proposed that an oncofetal antigen be isolated and characterized for the immunodiagnosis of human pancreatic cancer. Primary and secondary liver metastasis of pancreatic tumors, fetal pancreas, body fluids such as urine, blood and ascites fluid from patients with cancer of the pancreas will be used for the isolation of a pancreatic tumor specific antigen. Several antigens have been isolated and the study of their characterization is in progress. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: S.H. Harvey, Van Dusen, L.R., Holyoke, E.D. and Chu, T.M.: Isolation and Partial Characterization of Plasma Membrane Protease from Adenocarcinoma of the Human Pancreas. FASEB Meeting, Chicago, 1977 (accepted for poster presentation). Harvey, S.R., Van Dusen, L.R., Killian, C., Chatterjee, S.K., Holyoke, E.D., Douglass, H.O. and Chu, T.M.: Glycoprotein Antigens in Pancreatic Carcinoma. Abstract presented at the Joint Meeting of American Pancreatic Study Group and National Pancreatic Cancer Project, November 4-5, 1976, Chicago.